The electromagnetic analysis involves quantifying one or more electro-magnetic interactions between various components of an electrical circuit. The flows of electrical current traveling through the components of an electrical circuit generate electro-magnetic fields. These electro-magnetic fields interact with each other in complex ways that can effect, promote and possibly interfere with the intended behavior of the electrical circuit. As a result, electro-magnetic analysis can assist the process of electrical circuit design. Currently, many electro-magnetic analysis techniques, having different relative strengths and weaknesses, are available to assist with electrical circuit design.
For example, the Method of Moments technique provides electromagnetic analysis but requires analysis time that grows substantially more than linearly with the size of the electrical circuit being analyzed and consequently, has limited scalability with respect to the analysis of large electrical circuits.
The Divide and Conquer technique provides relative scalability to the Method of Moments technique, but it is vulnerable to inconsistent and limited accuracy where discontinuities (blind spots) within its analysis coverage can result in the lack of detection of substantial electromagnetic coupling between components proximate to each other. By itself, this technique is not considered an EM analysis technique, but it can be used in combination with an EM analysis technique, such as the Method of Moments.
The Domain Decomposition technique provides relatively continuous analysis coverage as compared to the Divide and Conquer technique, but it also provides iterative (non-closed form) analysis and is consequently, relatively inefficient with respect to the analysis time required in proportion to the size of the electrical circuit being analyzed.
The Partial Element Equivalent Circuit technique also provides relatively continuous analysis coverage relative to the Divide and Conquer technique, but has limited accuracy and it is not readily adapted to parallel processing and consequently, has limited scalability with respect to the analysis of large electrical.